Organization XVI
by Fleur du Destin
Summary: Two people, with no past, and no memory of anything. There's no freedom from the Organization's grasp, and once you're in it, you stay in it. That or you disappear forever. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Well with Xion and all I kept getting all these ideas and was like... why not?

So I decided to write a KH fanfic again.

Yay!

Thanks to all who have continuously read my stories. Thanks also for not killing me since I haven't really finished anything except for that one shot... Heh.

Disclaimer: Own nothing except for two characters Sayuri and Kenchi.

Chapter:

Chapter 1:

- Sayuri's POV -

I sat there on the ground, my eyes closed. I could tell it was day time because the sun was shining onto my eyelids causing me to see a weird orange glow. I tried to think of where I could possibly be. I didn't remember falling asleep anywhere... but then again I didn't remember anything at all.

I opened my eyes, blinking a few times so that my eyes could adjust to the bright light that was shining down on me. There were buildings overhead. The faint voices of people could be heard from far away. Echo's of children playing from somewhere far away filled the area. I sat up slowly, making sure that I wasn't hurt. There had to be a reason that I was on the ground, but I couldn't feel anything.

I heard a faint breathing and turned my head to the sound. There was a guy laying on the ground. He had long, medium brown hair, that only spiked up in the front; but I couldn't tell what color his eyes were because his eyes were closed like mine. He was wearing baggy black pants and a red shirt underneath a black jacket with silver accents. For some reason he looked oddly familiar.

I had the odd sensation to run my fingers through his hair, to just sit there and stare at him and never let him leave my sight; but I swear I didn't know him.

I reached out and gentle shook his arm, immediately regretting this because it felt wrong to touch a perfect stranger. The person groaned and then winced.

"Oh! Sorry!" I whispered, my voice sounding hoarse from... not using it for a long time? I didn't know.

His eyes shot open, I could see they were a dark brown, almost black. A confused recognition seemed to pass over him. "Do I know you?" He asked, his voice also coming out in a whisper.

I shook my head. "I-I don't think so..." I said.

He nodded.

Before we could say anymore we were greeted by someone appearing out of a black oval shaped portal. The person had a hood on which concealed their face perfectly, not even a patch of skin was visible.

"Nice to see you're awake." The person said. It was a male voice. Not a very old man, but not a child's voice either. I stood up, afraid to let this hooded man have the upper hand. As if he could read my thoughts he took off his hood and held up his hands to show that he was unarmed. "It's okay." He said calmly. "I didn't come here to hurt you." He had blond spiked hair and bright blue eyes. He looked kind, like a person you could easily trust, so I relaxed a little.

But the guy the familiar guy immediately stood up in front of me, blocking me from the boy's, in the black hood, view. "Then what did you come here for." He asked. He was taller than me, but not so that I had to strain my neck to see the back of his head. His muscles seemed to show that he worked out regularly, but that could have just been my imagination.

"I just came to talk. I wanted to offer you two a spot." The blond explained.

"A spot in what?" I asked while stepping to the side so I could get a look at the cloaked boy. Could that be the reason why he was cloaked in the first place? Was it that thing he was offering us a spot into, was that what it was?

"Organization XIII."

"What's that...?" I wondered aloud.

"A spot for Nobodies like us." He said, and seemed to instantly regret it.

"Nobodies... like... us?" I repeated. "Wha-what do you mean 'like us'?"

"Your original selves were taken over by the heartless. You are a Nobody. We don't feel anything." As he said the last part, there was a look in his eyes which made me wonder if he was telling the truth.

"What if we don't want to join?" I had forgotten all about the boy that was standing partially in front of me. I was just so confused by all of this that I forgot about him.

"What if I told you that there wasn't an option?" The blond smirked. He was clearly annoyed that this was taking so long, but seemed also to be enjoying himself. "Besides, it's not me you have to tell, it's my friends." He said as five other people appeared out of portals. They were all wearing the same cloak with the hood.

I backed up until I was pressed up against a wall. I watched as the brown haired boy looked over his shoulder at me and backed up so that he was blocking me from the men in black. "Just like old times, isn't it Sayuri?" He asked.

"It really is, Kenchi." I said. I wondered how I knew his name, or how he knew mine, when I don't remember saying anything to him about it.

The hooded people started to close in around us, Kenchi tensed up like he was going to fight them off, but just as they got close enough to attack someone pulled me into a dark portal. "NO!" I screamed as the darkness closed in around me. The last thing I remembered seeing was Kenchi's surprised face as he whipped around, just to see me disappear.

- Xion -

"Why'd you do that?" Axel asked.

"Because it wasn't like she really needed to see her boyfriend get beat up." I responded.

"How did you know that he was her boyfriend?" He wondered. I guess today was twenty question day for Axel. I really didn't mind though. Axel was a good friend and most of the time he asked questions that got me thinking in turn.

"Didn't you see the look in his eyes? He seemed so concerned for her and her safety."

"But she didn't recognize him. She didn't feel the same, nor look at him in the normal 'Oh I'm soooo in love with him' girl thing." Axel pointed out.

"HEY! I sooo do not look like that when I'm with ..." I cut myself off. No need for Axel to know where my feelings led.

"With who?" He looked at me quizzically.

"Oh look, there's Roxas calling me. Coming!" I half yelled as I ran out of the room.

"Roxas? You like Roxas?" Axel sounded astonished. I wonder how he would sound when he found out the truth about who I really liked.

Once I reached the long hallway I slowed to a run. Axel probably wasn't going to come running and question me about this whole matter. After all, he had a job to do. He had to watch that poor girl. Even though Axel seemed to be untrustworthy in most things, I knew I could trust him to watch her.

I turned a corner and almost ran into Roxas. "Oh! Sorry." I mumbled, looking down.

"It's fine Xion." Roxas said airily. "Where's that girl you brought in?"

"Why?" I asked. I mean what would Roxas want with some girl?

"I have to give her a weapon smarty." He laughed. "We can't have her going around unarmed."

"Oh, right. Well she hasn't woken up."

Roxas looked at me questioningly. I had forgotten that he and the ones that had brought the boy in didn't know that the girl had passed out.

"When we grabbed her she blacked, and Axel had to carry her." I told him. He nodded, and I turned around, heading back to the room I was just in with Roxas following closely behind. As we walked in, I noticed the girl was sitting up.

"Feeling better?" I asked. She nodded.

"Sayuri, may I talk to you for a moment?" Roxas asked gently.

The girl seemed to cringe at the sight of him. She had shoulder length light brown hair, that seemed to have a red and a blond tint to it in the light. Her gray eyes were colorless, and almost dull, but they were filled with emotion. She was wearing a black shirt that showed her midriff with long, loose, flowing gray sleeves that were outlined in a bright red. She had on baggy black pants and a silver belt that hung around her waist, and her shoes were red with black lining the sides.

"It's okay. Roxas won't hurt you, he can't even hurt a fly." Axel joked. "You'll be fine kid." She nodded, but remained tense. As Axel was leaving the room he grabbed my arm. "So about that guy you like..."

I groaned. I will never hear the end of this, will I?

- Sayuri -

I was scared. He was the reason that Kenchi and I were brought here in the first place! That is, assuming, Kenchi was brought here at all.

"Where's Kenchi?" I asked harshly. He seemed surprised, like he didn't expect me to ask that.

"You'll see him in a second." Roxas stated. "But I wanted to give you something." He moved closer to me and I scooted back on the bed. "Please don't be afraid." He pulled out something from behind his back and it looked to be a keyblade. It had multiple spikes and was silver and black, the handle was checkered and the chain connected to it was shaped sort of like a diamond.

"What is it?" I asked, forgetting the fear I had, only but a few seconds ago, felt of him.

"It's a keyblade called Two Across. I want you to have it."

"Why?" I wondered.

"Because you need to protect yourself, and your friend might not always be around to do that job. Superior wanted you to have a weapon... and I'm sorry if you don't like it, I mean if it isn't girlie enough or something like that..." He said.

"No. It's fine. Flowers aren't my style." I smirked.

He nodded and proceeded to hand me the keyblade. "Do you want to go see um..."

"Kenchi?" I asked.

"Yeah, him. Do you want me to take you to him?"

"Yes, that would be nice. Thanks." I mumbled.

"Mm hm."

-

We walked up a few flights of stairs and went down a curving hallway, and stopped in front of a plain white door.

Roxas turned to me. "Wait here." He said and I said I would.

He opened the door and stepped in. I heard some yelling and then Roxas and an older man stepped out of the room. Roxas looked at me and nodded to let me know that I could go in. So I walked past the two and into the large room. It was painted all white, which bugged me for some reason. I heard the door closed and I turned to look at it, and that's when I saw Kenchi lying there.

I rushed over to him. He was laying on a cot and seemed to be in pain. Next to him was a keyblade that was a dark gray and had some type of cloth like thing wrapped around the blade near the handle. There was a scratch on his face, but other than that I couldn't see any remarkable damage to him. I shook his arm lightly. "Kenchi," I whispered in his ear. "Kenchi, wake up."

"Sayuri..." He said. My name was barely audible, which probably meant that they had hurt him in some way, a way that wasn't visible. "We have to get out of here."

"I know. I know." I said. I laid my hand on his face and his eyes slowly opened. "Don't worry, okay?"

"I thought I was supposed to say that." He coughed. I smiled at him; but my smile was quickly wiped away as the door swung open.

"Number XV, Number XVI?" A man asked.

I looked at him. I was really confused. What was he doing calling us by numbers?

"It's time." He said as he through two black cloaks at us, also setting down two pairs of black boots near the door.

"What are these for?" I asked.

"You'll see." The man said. His sinister voice rang through my ears and made me cringe. I had a bad feeling about all of this, and I knew I couldn't run away from it. It was darkness. It was the thing that most feared. It was the end, the end of all existence...

--

Oh wow. That was... yeah. Oh Kenchi's keyblade is called: Fenrir.

Thanks for reading.

I respect it!

LYAL! (Love Yall A Lot)

Fleur! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty time for another chapter!

Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: Same as before. I own nothing except for Sayuri and Kenchi.

Chapter:

Chapter 2:

- Xion -

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked as him, Axel, and I walked down one of the many corridors.

"I'm worried about that girl." I said. She looked so scared.

"She'll be fine." Axel laid a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I guess he was right, but I still had the feeling that this was all going to end badly.

We continued on down the long hallway, only stopping at one of the many white doors. Roxas cracked it open a little just so we could peak in with out them noticing. Sayuri was sitting on the floor, her head up against the cot that Kenchi was laying on, and both were asleep.

"They're just so adorable together." I whispered to the guys. They both turned to stare at me with a look on their face that seemed to say, 'What the hell?!?'. I sighed. "Boys." I said and rolled my eyes.

"Chicks." Roxas and Axel said at the same time.

"You think we should wake them?" Roxas asked.

"I guess we have to." I said regrettably.

"May I do it?" Axel asked. He was smirking evilly, which was never good sign.

"Er... sure." Roxas looked at his friend. Sure Axel could act mature, cocky, or just plain rude, but the only thing that really freaked us out most was when he got that smirk on his face, because no one ever knew what was going on in his head. No one could ever figure out what he was thinking and that fact alone scared us all.

"Wait here." He said and he ran off into a portal. A few moments later he reappeared dragging Demyx in by his hood. I was about to ask why he had gotten Demyx to do a simple task, but was cut off by Demyx playing his Sitar. The water things that he controlled went over to where Kenchi and Sayuri were sleeping and dissipated from their original forms soaking the two in the process.

The girl jumped as she was startled awake. Kenchi sat up slowly, a glare seemed to be permanent on his face. Axel let go of Demyx's hood and Demyx ran off to disappear into a portal.

"What now?" Kenchi said through gritted teeth. His hair had flattened and was sticking to his face.

I noticed that he was gripping the Fenrir Keyblade, so I decided to step in. "Superior wanted to talk to you..." I said. Kenchi's glare had lessened, but he still held Fenrir tightly.

"Fine." He got up and let go of Sayuri's hand. She made no move to follow, but only glared at me.

Kenchi looked back at the girl, he didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay there and protect her.

Axel noticed this and walked over to Sayuri. He bent down so that he could be at eye level with her and she tore her glare away from me, looking at Axel with a kinder one.

"You want me to teach you how to use this thing?" He asked poking the Keyblade Roxas had given her.

"Oh, I think I know how." She smirked playfully at the red head. "Besides, what could you teach me?"

'What is it about Axel that makes everyone trust him so easily?' I wondered. Beside me, Roxas turned to go while leading Kenchi like a prisoner. I followed them, not wanting to watch Sayuri and Axel fight each other - even if it was just training.

Sayuri -

"Okay," Axel said. "Stand like this." He stood, his feet shoulder length apart, and I copied.

"How's this?" I asked.

"Good... except, you have to bend your knees. Or else you're off balance and an opponent can do this." He pushed a little on my shoulder and I started to fall over, but he grabbed my arm before I could hit the ground. "See?"

"Yeah." He let go of my arm and I stood back up and fixed my position.

"Now take the Keyblade."

"Okay." I grabbed it off the table that it was lying on. "Now what?"

"Be one with the blade."

"You're kidding, right?" I asked. 'I mean how do you even become "one with the blade"?' I wondered to myself.

"Heh, yes. I just wanted to see your reaction." Axel grinned.

"Funny." I said sarcastically.

"Alright," Axel said to get my attention back to the task at hand. "Try to attack me."

"What?"

"Try to attack me." He repeated.

So I did. Or at least I attempted to attack him. At the last possible moment Axel moved out of the way.

"You have to keep your eyes on your opponent at all times."

I sighed. I didn't know what Axel was trying to teach me; but I guess that was okay for now because I had the feeling that I would be stuck here for a while.

Kenchi -

"Ah, Kenchi, how nice it is for you to join us." Xemnas said in his sinister voice. Where's you're little friend?"

I glarred at him, not really suspecting anything to come by it, but it got my point across.

"Being a little bit overprotective, I see. Don't worry, I'm not planning to harm her. Yet, anyways." He smirked. I knew I shouldn't care what he did to the girl. I knew that I should just be looking out for my own self and let her look out for herself. But I did care. I don't even know the girl and yet I wanted to protect her.

I must be going soft.

"Where are we?" I asked, changing the subject.

"The Castle that never was. Any other confusions I can clear up for you?" Xemnas asked sarcastically.

"Why'd you bring us here? Why do you need me?"

Xemnas sighed. "Why? Because you're a Nobody. We don't exist. We all need your help in gaining a life. Those feelings of anger you feel, they aren't really. You have no feelings whatsoever. You are just a small part of a life you used to have, but we can give you that life back. We can help you, if you join us."

I nodded numbly. 'I'm a Nobody? I have no feelings? But what... how can it... I don't exist?' I thought to myself.

"Now, since you have been asking questions, it's my turn. Why are you all wet?" Xemnas asked.

I stared up at him, brought back from my thoughts. "Huh?"

"Why are you wet?" He asked again.

I looked down, my pants were clinging to my leg and my shirt was dripping water onto the floor. I recalled what had happened just a few minutes ago, and how Axel had decided to wake us up. "Don't wanna talk about it." I mumbled.

Xemnas looked curiously over to Roxas. Roxas shrugged. "Axel."

Xemnas nodded in acceptance of the answer and turned his attention back to me. "So what is your answer, yes or no?"

"Yes." I said, but inwardly regretted it.

Sayuri -

I had sat down on the cot and Axel had taken to leaning against one of the walls. We weren't saying anything, just looking at the walls or the furniture.

I was shivering a little because I was still wet from the wake up call.

"Put this on." Axel said, throwing the black cloak at me. "You won't be cold anymore."

I caught the cloak, but didn't put it on. "Who said I was cold?"

"I can see you shivering." He said. So I put it on reluctantly.

"Why am I here, Axel?"

"Because someone was cruel and thought it was best to bring you here." He said sympathetically. "Though it wasn't best for you, it was best for getting your friend to join Organization XIII, which probably means that you will have to join also."  
"So, there isn't anyway around it?" I wondered hopelessly.

"No. There isn't." He turned his attention away from me and to the floor, signaling that the conversation was over.

I took off the cloak and threw it on the floor. I laid back on the cot, stretching out so that I could get a little more sleep, and closed my eyes.

I could hear footsteps, which I guessed were Axel's, and I felt something warm being placed over me. I then drifted off to sleep, away from the white walls and the black cloaks that haunted reality.

Axel -

I felt bad for Sayuri. Her fate seemed to be sealed, locked to form her demise. If we ever got Kingdom hearts completed, would she even be around?

Voices could be heard, getting louder as they got closer to the room. I crossed the room and leaned up against the wall with my foot propped up against it.

The door opened and Kenchi walked in. Roxas waited by the door, signaling me to come over to him.

"What?" I hissed as I reached the door.

Roxas then grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room, shutting the door in the process. "Leave them alone for now."

Kenchi -

Sayuri sat there under the black cloak, using it like a blanket. She looked liked none of the trouble that we were going to face would happen. Of course she was asleep, but it made me feel a little better.

I scooped her up gently and sat down on the cot while cradling her in my arms.

"Why do I care so much?" I asked quietly. "Why do I need to protect you so bad? How can I feel so much emotion, when it isn't real?"

--

Alright. Another chapter.

Reviews are nice. Tell me if you like it, tell what I need to improve upon.

Thanks!

LYAL! (Love Yall A Lot)

Fleur!


End file.
